


PDA's Always a Great Thing

by Kris (breathless_stares)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Literally this is all fluff and kisses, M/M, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathless_stares/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PDA is a really nice thing in Stiles' opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA's Always a Great Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twizzlers and Doritos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135600) by [paranomasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranomasia/pseuds/paranomasia). 



> It was just too cute not to add to. I'm sorry if this sucks in comparison, but I wanted to try. Woo.

Stiles was kind of nervous driving to school the next day. Sure, he and Boyd had texted each other pretty much non-stop since Boyd had gotten on his bus, talking about everything and nothing. Finding out they had basically everything in common. But what did that mean for them? Stiles wanted to be able to show people that Boyd was his. Did Boyd even want people from school to see them? 

By the time he had parked his Jeep, Stiles was a twitch-y, sweaty wreck. After giving himself a flimsy pep talk, he stumbled out of his Jeep and wrung his hands together as he walked towards the front entrance of the school. His eyes shifted restlessly from place to place, never settling for long. 

He tripped on his way up the front steps, but before he could fall, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He turned to see Boyd smiling at him, kind and soft. 

“Do you ever not trip over yourself?” he asked, chuckling. 

Stiles blushed and stammered, “H-hey Boyd. Lovely day huh? Nice cloudy weather we’re having. Think it could rain la-mmh,” His words were cut off by soft lips pressing against his own. He leaned into the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around Boyd’s neck. 

“Hey,” Boyd whispered as he pulled back. His eyes were bright and his smile fond. 

“Hi,” Stiles whispered back. His blush deepened and he stood up fully, pulling Boyd into a hug. “So, PDA’s a good thing huh?” 

Boyd laughed, loud and sudden. “It's a great thing, did you think it wouldn’t be? People should know you’re mine.” 

Stiles’ smile widened and he pecked Boyd on the cheek. “Good to know you feel the same, babe.” 

Boyd just shook his head and twined his fingers with Stiles’, pulling him up the rest of the stairs without incident. They walked through the hallways, hand in hand, attracting attention from mostly everyone, even a few teachers. Stiles didn’t particularly mind, but he cut Boyd a sidelong glance to see how he felt. Boyd was already looking at him though, a smile tugging at his lips. 

Stiles stuck his tongue out at him, just to see him smile fully. He flushed, pleased, when it worked. Stiles thought watching Boyd smile was like staring at the sun; bright and blindingly beautiful. 

They stop by Boyd’s locker first, then Stiles’, getting the things they needed for their classes. They were leaned up against Stiles’ locker, talking about which superhero was their favorite (“Batman,” was Stiles’ automatic answer. Boyd snorted and said “Hulk, Banner man, he’s a genius.”), when Scott came skipping over (literally, boy’s like a puppy). 

“Hey, Stiles? Why are people talking about you making out with Boyd on the front lawn?” 

Stiles swivels his head towards his best friend and said flatly, “Because the people wanted a show, Scott.” Boyd cracks up laughing, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist and pulling him flush against him. Stiles giggles, which he’ll deny until his dying day, and kisses him sweetly. 

Scott’s staring at them like a deer in the headlights. “When did this happen?” he breathes out, like the wind’s been shocked out of him. 

“You wanted the keys to the ice rink, and Boyd wanted a date in return. Thanks for making me get them for you Scott. Best idea you’ve ever had,” he smiles up at Boyd and shrugs. Being mushy, he decides, is great and he leans heavily against Boyd, knowing he can take it. Muscles are a lovely thing. 

“I’m happy for you man, just never tell me about your sex life, please,” Scott begs with a pained look on his face. 

Stiles and Boys snort in unison and they both laugh at Scott’s expression. 

“Can do, Scotty my man. Now not to be rude, but I’d like to make out with my boyfriend, and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to see that.” Stiles laughs again at Scott’s back as he practically runs away. 

He turns to face Boyd, wrapping his arms around his neck. Boyd’s looking at him with that same fond expression as this morning and Stiles just has to stand up on his tiptoes and kiss him. The smile tastes just as sweet as it looks and, dear God, when did Stiles turn into such a sap? 

He snorts and Boyd raises an eyebrow at him. 

“I’m pretty sure my thoughts would give you a cavity if you could hear them,” he mumbles against Boyd’s lips. 

Stiles feels more than sees Boyd’s smile. “Me too. I never knew I could be so mushy in my head before. You’re poisoning me,” he says feigning a swoon. Stiles swats him on the arm before dragging him into a slow, deep kiss that probably shouldn’t be happening in the public eye. 

It’s interrupted however by the bell, signaling that class awaits them. Stiles frowns, pulling back. “We don’t share any classes together except lunch,” he says, pouting. 

“Then we’ll just have to make do with what we’ve got, Batman.” 

Stiles doesn’t think he’s ever smiled so wide. He watches Boyd walk to his class (seriously? Those jeans should be illegal), and he feels smug. His boyfriend’s hot. Who knew that would happen? 

~ 

Stiles fucking _hates_ Harris. That man seriously needs to get that stick pulled out of his ass, or Stiles will end up killing him. He huffs as he slaps his backpack on the table that Boyd’s sitting at. Boyd just turns his head up to look at Stiles and he’s smiling and what was Stiles angry about? 

“Hey, you,” Boyd says dragging Stiles in for a kiss by gripping the front of his flannel and tugging hard. 

Stiles just hums in response, sighing into the kiss, the tension leaving his shoulders instantly. 

“You’re my favorite,” he declares, dropping into the chair beside Boyd and popping a fry into his mouth. 

“Good to know,” he chuckles. “How’s your day so far? You seemed kinda upset a second ago.” He says that with a frown and a crease in his brow. 

“I honestly don’t remember anymore. You made it better. Hey, why do you always sit by yourself? I’ve never noticed anyone here before.” 

Boyd just lifts one shoulder, “I guess no one really cared enough to get to know me. I’ve gotten used to sitting alone.” 

Stiles makes a noise of outrage. “You’re amazing, hush your pretty face.” Boyd raises an eyebrow at that. “What? Your face is gorgeous. How you don’t know that is a mystery. Anyway, you’re sitting alone no longer, for Stiles has come to your rescue!” he crows, flinging an arm around Boyd’s shoulders. Boyd shakes his head, exasperated and stupidly fond. 

“You’re so weird,” he says, leaning forward to catch Stiles’ lips in a quick kiss. 

Stiles grins into it smugly, tightening his hold around Boyd’s neck to keep him close. “Of course I am, if I was normal, your life would be boring.” He kissed the tip of Boyd’s nose and leans back to eat his food. 

“God, you two are nauseating. Get a room,” someone says as they walk by. Danny. Stiles just laughs and waves at him. Danny winks at him and Boyd narrows his eyes, laying a possessive arm around the back of Stiles’ chair, pleased when Stiles leans into him immediately. 

“He’s just jealous,” Stiles says; eyes lit up by laughter. He turns to look at Boyd who’s flush against his side now. 

“You’re gorgeous, of course he is,” Boyd says. 

Stiles ducks his head to hide his blush. “Nah, if anything he’s mad I got to you first.” 

Boyd furrows his brows, looking at Stiles like he’s an idiot. 

“What? You’re like all muscle and great personality. Have you seen your smile? I feel like I need sunglasses when I see it.” Stiles is kind of confused because Boyd’s still staring at him, all confused and adorable. 

Boyd leans forward and kisses him deep, licking at the seam of his lips. Stiles opens up happily, letting Boyd explore his mouth. Stiles pulls back, dazed and needing to breathe. 

“Do you know how long I’ve been crushing on you?” Boyd asks. Stiles shakes his head slowly. “Two years.” 

Stiles’ jaw drops. “You’re shitting me.” 

Boyd shakes his head, bringing a hand up to Stiles’ neck, rubbing soft circles into the skin. 

Stiles surges forward and kisses him again, hard. He’s practically in Boyd’s lap when they hear a cough behind them. 

“Come on boys, you’re in public.” 

Stiles pulls back, embarrassed. (Totally worth it though.) He turns to see Ms. Morrell shaking her head at them. 

“Sorry about that, Ms. Morrell. Couldn’t help myself,” Stiles says, flushing an even deeper red. Boyd snorts and ducks his head, hiding a pleased smile. Stiles twines their fingers together and smiles dazzlingly bright. 

Boyd flicks him on the nose, when Ms. Morrell walks away, muttering about not being paid enough to deal with teenagers. “You’re going to get us detention.” 

“I’m sorry, I really couldn’t help myself. You can’t just tell me that and not expect me to attack you. You, Vernon Boyd, wall of muscle and great wardrobe, has liked me, Stiles Stilinski for two years? I’m flail-tastic, sorry if I was a little surprised.” He shrugs and takes a bite of chicken. 

Boyd tightens his fingers around Stiles’ and pokes at his arm gently. 

“Hurry up, Batman. I’ve always wanted to make out with someone in the library. Hopefully we won’t get detention for violating several school PDA rules.” 

Stiles has never eaten food faster in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me [here](http://deduct-and-seduct.tumblr.com/)


End file.
